The present subject matter relates generally to passenger vehicles for carrying golf clubs. Specifically, the present subject matter provides a front-wheel drive, rear-wheel steering passenger vehicle configured to move between an active position and a compact position embodied in a folding tricycle design.
When golfing, a player will typically either walk or ride a golf cart between shots and between holes. Walking the course requires the golfer to carry the golf bag or push the golf bag in a pushcart. With a typical golf bag loaded with clubs and balls weighing in between 15-25 lbs. and the distance a golfer walks during a round of golf usually exceeding 5 miles and taking up to four hours, carrying the golf bag can be tiring and uncomfortable, which can affect the golfer's performance. Using a pushcart may be awkward and cumbersome (e.g., it can be difficult to push uphill, difficult to restrain downhill, tip over on a sidehill, etc.), and while relieving the burden of carrying the bag, it may still be difficult to push around the course. Using a golf cart adds an expense for the golf cart rental, and can be inconvenient when two golfers sharing the cart hit the golf balls in different directions, making the golfers zigzag across the course to get the balls. Moreover, while walking the course and carrying the bag may be too much exercise for some golfers, particularly during the hottest summer rounds, many golfers would still enjoy getting more exercise during their round of golf than they would riding in a powered golf cart.
Accordingly, many golfers would enjoy the benefits of having individual transportation that relieves the burden of carrying the clubs, provides some exercise, and is convenient to transport to and from the course. Therefore, there is a need for a vehicle for carrying a golf bag that provides exercise and is conveniently transported to and from the golf course.